You'll Never Know
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He loves Kendall more than anyone will ever know. And it takes him one horrible yet amazing day for him to realize just how much the younger boy really means to him. He loves him as more than a best friend. He loves him as a brother. Kendall is Logan's little brother, and he loves him even more than even he will ever know.


**After 2,636 words, here I am with another story. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it. Okay, so I've come to the conclusion that Kendall has soft hair. Don't ask why, I just have. Lol. Yeah, I might be nuts in the head. Just ignore what I just said and read on!**

Kendall silently walked into the bedroom he shared with Logan, careful not to make any noise as to not disturb the saddened boy. Logan lay on his bed, curled up into the smallest of human balls Kendall had ever seen. Sympathy hit the blonde all over again. He hated this day. He hated the fact that this day made him feel worthless and miserable. But more than that; he hated it because he knew that this day was also very hard on Logan.

"Logie, are you okay?" Kendall asked, his voice breaking with sadness. A tear leaked out of his light green eye and rolled down his flushed cheek, but he was quick to wipe it away so Logan wouldn't notice he was crying. He had to be strong for his older yet smaller brother.

Logan sniffled before turning over so his gaze was now fixed on Kendall's worried eyes instead of on the setting sun. He scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands and let out a little whimper that made Kendall's heart break into a million pieces.

Being the over-protective little brother he was, Kendall quickly opened his arms wide. Not two seconds later Logan was curled up beside him, his sobs filling the whole bedroom. Kendall ran his hand against Logan's quivering back as he whispered comforting words in the smaller boy's ear. But of course, Logan couldn't hear him because of the sobs clawing up his throat, causing him to whimper out in pain. Not only did his throat hurt but also his head and most of all; his heart.

"K-Kendall… why did this h-have to happen to us? I-it hurts so much, Kenny."

Kendall bit his lip and forced the urge to roll his eyes to the back of his head. It was stupid for Logan to ask such a question. Kendall had as much of a clue as Logan did. Neither of them knew why their fathers had been taken away from their lives on that horrendous day. All the 16-year-olds knew was that a drunk driver had collided with their car and both men had been killed on impact. As to why it had happened so unexpectedly when the boys were only eight years old, was a mystery to both of them.

"I have as much as a clue as you, buddy," Kendall answered truthfully, not wanting to come up with some dumb lie in order to ease Logan's depression. He was being honest. He had no clue whatsoever. He wanted answers, that he did. But he wasn't getting them, and that was the problem.

Logan nodded and bit down on his bottom lip. He turned away from Kendall's caring eyes and fixed them upon the stitching on his warm, fluffy blanket. He grasped the soft fabric in between his fingers and hugged it close to his chest as he let more tears pool around his chocolate brown orbs. Kendall noticed this and tightened his grip on Logan's smaller form.

"Logie, can I show you something?" the blonde asked with a small smile as he felt tears desperately trying to leak out of his eyes. Despite the fact that he was extremely depressed at the moment, he felt a surge of excitement bubble up inside of him.

"W-what is it?" the little brunette asked once his eyes fell upon Kendall's. The sparkle in Kendall's eyes somehow brought a smile onto his face. "What do you want to show me?"

"It's a secret." Kendall smiled. He slowly stood up on both feet and lifted Logan off of the mattress, forcing him to stand up as well. "Grab your jacket," he instructed the shorter boy as he too grabbed his jacket from his bed and put it on. Once Logan had his jacket on as well, Kendall took his hand in his own and pulled him out of the room and into the living room, where James and Carlos were busy playing a video game. Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen, making dinner and trying her best to get her mind off of the events that had happened just eight years ago. Meanwhile Katie was sitting on a bar stool, her face resting on her hands as she looked up ahead, trying to hide her tears as best she could.

Kendall let go of Logan's hand and walked over to his mother, planting a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him with watery eyes and managed a smile though her tears, placing a hand on her son's flushed cheek. She frowned at the fact that he felt warm against her touch but simply stroked back his bangs caringly. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded in response.

Logan watched as his best friend walked over to Katie and kissed her cheek, ruffling her head slightly. "It's okay to cry, baby sister," he whispered quietly. The little girl nodded but made no move to let her tears free. Kendall frowned at that but let it go as he made his way back to Logan.

"Where are you guys going?" James asked the two boys. Carlos nodded, waiting for either of them to give a response. Logan eyed Kendall and rubbed at his eyes, feeling the tears rushing back up as each second passed by.

"We're just going for a walk. We'll be back for dinner," Kendall said easily as he took Logan's hand in his own once more. James and Carlos nodded, their eyes filling up with worry for the two boys.

"Are you guys okay?" Carlos questioned them. Logan whimpered from beside Kendall and gave his hand a tight squeeze. Kendall squeezed his back, seeing that the poor boy was in the brink of tears.

"We'll be okay," Kendall spoke for both of them. Carlos and James didn't look quite convinced, but they sent the two boys small smiles and returned their attention back to their video game. Seeing this, Kendall pulled Logan out of the apartment and shut the door behind them.

As soon as the two boys were outside, he pulled the now-crying boy into a tight embrace as he ran his slender fingers through Logan's small spikes of hair. "Shh, you're okay. I've got you, Logie. You're gonna be okay," the blonde whispered in Logan's ear as he tried to quiet down his sobs so no one would hear them through the door.

The two boys walked for what seemed like hours to them in their stressed state, Kendall holding onto Logan's hand the entire time. He would stop and comfort the boy when he would start sobbing and urge him on forward, getting a bit more excited as they neared their destination.

Finally, after a long time of just walking in silence, Kendall came to a halt and Logan stared at him in confusion. "Why did you–"

"We're here," Kendall said with a smile, cutting of Logan's question.

"Where exactly are we?" Logan's questioning look never left his pale features.

Kendall moved aside some branches and leaves that were in their way and squirmed in through the little hole he had created, leaving a confused Logan standing by himself. "Come on, Logie," Kendall hissed motioning the shorter boy to do the same. Logan did as he was told. He trusted Kendall after all. But he sure wasn't expecting the sight that came into his vision.

"Whoa," Logan rasped out, his breath catching on the back of his throat. He stared ahead, a smile creeping its way onto his face. "What is this place?" he questioned the boy beside him.

"Oh, just a place I like to come to when things get too… much for me to handle," Kendall responded. He wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders and grinned at his friend. "Do you like it?"

Logan nodded. "It's really pretty here," he commented, his eyes landing on the lake just a few feet away. "I-is that a lake?"

"Yup! There's fish and frogs in it. And there's a ducky in there. Wanna see?" Logan nodded as he pushed his bad thoughts to the back of his head. He followed Kendall to the edge of the lake and crouched down so that he was practically on his knees. The water was crystal blue. The setting sun shone on its liquid surface, making it look even prettier.

Kendall whistled a soothing tune, his eyes shining with excitement. Out of the blue a small duckling appeared, its little eyes eyeing the two boys in front of him. "Come here, ducky," Kendall whispered, reaching a hand forward and petting the animal's soft head. Logan watched as the little creature inched closer, letting out a few, rather adorable quacks.

"He isn't scared of you?" Logan questioned the blonde in a silent tone, afraid that if he talked too loud the duckling would go away.

"Nope," Kendall responded. Logan smiled. Kendall took out a small transparent bag from his jacket pocket and took out two small pieces of bread. The brunette watched in awe as the little animal took them from Kendall's open hand, swallowing them almost immediately. It was astonishing to watch the gentleness Kendall had towards the duckling.

The bread quickly disappeared as Kendall had only brought along a few small pieces. Both boys watched the duckling swim underwater, leaving them in silence once more.

"His mommy and daddy died, Logan." Kendall sighed. "I saw it with my own eyes. He… he was left all by himself with no one to care for him. A-and… he was so small. I wanted to take him home, but I-I knew Bitters would kick him out if he found out."

Logan felt his body tense. He could feel the tears once more rolling down his cheeks. When he looked back at Kendall he saw that he too was crying silently. The boy's whole body was wracking with sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Loges. I shouldn't be crying over this."

Logan rolled his eyes but said no words. He scooted closer to his younger friend and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him into his lap. Kendall curled up into his side, letting his warm tears leak onto Logan's warm jacket. The little brunette didn't say anything but held him there, one hand rubbing circles on Kendall's back and the other busy going through Kendall's baby-soft, blonde hair.

"Sometimes, I-I wish I could go back to that day and… and stop them from leaving. I just… wish they could c-c-come back. I miss my daddy so much, Logan. A-and I know you miss yours as well." Kendall looked up at Logan with big, watery, light green eyes and frowned at the fact that he also had tears streaming down his face. He quickly reached a hand and wiped away Logan's tears with his thumb, letting a small smile form on his pink lips.

"So do I, buddy," Logan admitted. "But you know what? They're in a better place."

"I… I know," the blonde said in agreement. He closed his eyes and let Logan's breathing lull him to sleep, but he was soon awakened when a small hand brushed against his forehead. He opened his eyes and stared up at Logan in curiosity. "W-what are you doing?" he asked in panic.

"You're running a fever, Kenny," Logan whispered. He caringly tightened Kendall's jacket around him and brushed back his bangs to look him in the eyes. The blonde boy's eyes were unfocused and glassy, raging with fever.

"I'll be fine, Logan. Don't worry." Kendall squirmed in his spot and off of the brunette's lap. The sun had now completely set and was replaced by the bright moon above them. He squinted at the bright circle in the sky.

"Kendall, I think we should get home. It's getting late and we said we would be home for dinner. Dinner already passed though. And not to mention you're sick," Logan pointed out. Kendall knew he was right. They had to get home before his mom had a panic attack.

Kendall got up from the ground but was immediately hit by a strong wave of dizziness. He clutched to the closest thing he could find, which happened to be Logan's shoulder. The brunette stared at him with concern. The sadness in the older boy's eyes had somewhat been replaced by worry for his younger friend's health.

"Kendall, are you okay?" the brunette asked even though he was aware that his best friend wasn't okay. Kendall's eyes scrunched up in pain and his whole body swayed back and forth. Logan didn't wait for his answer. He wrapped an arm around his waist and wrapped Kendall's right arm around his neck, being careful not to drop him.

"L-Logie, can't we camp out here tonight? I-I don't want to walk all the way back," Kendall suddenly croaked out.

"No! Kendall, you're burning up, your mom is probably worried sick about us, and we have no camping supplies. It's so cold out here. I don't want you getting even worse."

Kendall nodded, understanding what Logan meant. He would have to bottle up all his pain and force his legs to move no matter how much it hurt.

Both boys somehow made it back to the Palm Woods, immediately collapsing on their warm beds. To their surprise, Mrs. Knight just smiled when they walked in through the door. She didn't yell at them for being late or forced them to sit down on the dinner table to eat their dinner. The boys were thankful for that. They weren't very hungry, and they in no way wanted to be scolded. All they wanted was to go to sleep and forget all about that day.

Before Logan went to bed, he gave Kendall two Tylenol pills accompanied by a glass of water and tucked him in bed. Kendall hated being babied, but at the moment he felt so sick that he didn't even care.

"Hey, Kendall… Thanks for taking me to your secret place. It made me feel better," Logan whispered from his position from across the room.

Kendall turned on his side and stared back at Logan with a smile. "No problem, Logie. Now it can be our secret place. We can go there whenever one of us is feeling down, okay?"

"Okay," Logan said with a yawn. "Goodnight, Kenny. Feel better, buddy."

"Thanks, Logie. Goodnight."

Logan watched with a smile as Kendall's eyes closed shut. Memories of that evening roamed around in his mind as he tried to fall asleep. What he couldn't get out of his head was the memory of when Kendall had first showed him the little duckling. The love and gentleness Kendall showed for the little creature was so great. It sort of reminded him of the same gentleness he held towards James, Carlos, and even himself.

He knew Kendall could also be aggressive, like when a bully messed with one of his best friends and he was quick to show them a lesson with his fist. But there was no doubt about it, Kendall was harmless. He wouldn't kill a fly. Sure, there were those exceptions used for people that hurt his loved ones, but Kendall also had his soft side. He had so much patience and control over his emotions at times, those times not including when they were with Gustavo.

Kendall still held the same innocence he held when he was small, and Logan loved that about him. Logan loved Kendall more than anyone would ever know. The bond they shared was like the one of peanut butter and jelly. It was a bond like no other.

Logan fell asleep as those thoughts clouded him, leaving a smile on his face as he slept peacefully, knowing he was safe as long as he had his little brother by his side.

**Aww! Guys, Kendall is really sweet… Yeah, I'm gonna leave before I start talking nonsense about him again. Bye guys! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Please review.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
